prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM36/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM36-Neighborhood committee asks Akira.png|The neighborhood committee begs Akira to participate in the sports day for them KKPCALM36-Ichika asks Akira too.png|Ichika asks Akira too KKPCALM36-Grave Elisio watching Diable.png|Grave and Elisio watch Diable KKPCALM36-Elisio suggests it would be great to have Diable's power.png|Elisio suggests it would be great to have Diable's power KKPCALM36-Team divisions.png|The team divisions for the sports day KKPCALM36-Miku can't come because she has a fever.png|Miku can't come because she has a fever KKPCALM36-Genichirou Ichika practicing.png|Genichirou and Ichika practice for tug-of-war KKPCALM36-Ichika quits practice.png|Ichika quits practicing KKPCALM36-Akira Ichika talking.png|Akira and Ichika talking KKPCALM36-Akira cheered Ichika up.png|Akira cheered Ichika up KKPCALM36-Shopping street tent.png|The Shopping Street team's tent KKPCALM36-West Ichigozaka tent.png|The West Ichigozaka team's tent KKPCALM36-East Ichigozaka tent.png|The East Ichigozaka team's tent KKPCALM36-Central Ichigozaka tent.png|The Central Ichigozaka team's tent KKPCALM36-Akira apologizes for not helping at the KiraPati tent.png|Akira apologizes for not helping at the KiraPati tent KKPCALM36-Mizushima introduces team Tategami.png|Mizushima introduces team Tategami KKPCALM36-Aoi won't lose.png|Aoi won't lose KKPCALM36-Akira won't lose either.png|Akira won't lose either KKPCALM36-MC is the middle school principal.png|The MC for the sports day is the middle school principal KKPCALM36-Akira ready for the sprint.png|Akira gets ready for the sprint KKPCALM36-Akira wins the sprint.png|Akira wins the sprint KKPCALM36-Akira's fanclub.png|Akira's fanclub KKPCALM36-Chocolate test.png|Ciel and Akira are in the chocolate testing contest KKPCALM36-Akira beats Ciel to the button.png|Akira beats Ciel to the button KKPCALM36-Pekorin Crystal Animals have their own race.png|Pekorin and the Crystal Animals have their own race KKPCALM36-Akira hurdles.png|Akira jumping over hurdles KKPCALM36-Aoi hurdles.png|Aoi jumping over hurdles KKPCALM36-Akira wins the hurdles race.png|Akira also wins the hurdles race KKPCALM36-There's too much food for Akira.png|There's too much food for Akira KKPCALM36 Ichika notices Akira falling ill.jpg|Ichika notices Akira is sweating awfully KKPCALM36-Crystal dog has fallen ill.png|The crystal dog has fallen ill KKPCALM36-Akira resting.png|Akira resting in the shade KKPCALM36-Ichika confronts Akira.png|Ichika confronts Akira KKPCALM36-Detective Ichika.png|Detective Ichika explains how she knew Akira was hiding her cold KKPCALM36-Akira moving in flashback.png|Akira moving in with her grandma (flashback) KKPCALM36-Akira laughing at her silly neighbors.png|Akira laughs at her silly neighbors (flashback) KKPCALM36-Tomi Akira neighborhood committee chairman.png|Tomi and Akira help out the neighborhood committee (flashback) KKPCALM36-Ichika tells Akira to leave the rest to them.png|Ichika tells Akira to leave the rest to them KKPCALM36-Ichika Akira good girl.png|Ichika tells Akira she's a good girl KKPCALM36-Genichirou Ichika 3-legged race.png|Genichirou & Ichika participate in the 3-legged race KKPCALM36-Yukari equestrian battle.png|Yukari participates in the cavalry battle KKPCALM36-Yukari's fanclub.png|Yukari's fanclub KKPCALM36-Ciel Himari hot choco for Akira.png|Ciel and Himari bring hot choco for Akira KKPCALM36-Ichika macaron eating contest.png|Ichika participates in the macaron eating contest KKPCALM36-Akira says she's glad she came to live with her grandma.png|Akira says she's glad she came to live with her grandma KKPCALM36-Aoi and her cheering squad.png|Aoi's cheering squad KKPCALM36-Crystal dog is better.png|Crystal dog is better KKPCALM36-Diable appears.png|Diable appears KKPCALM36-People start to argue.png|People start to argue KKPCALM36-Pekorin Crystal Animals can't stand Diable's darkness.png|Pekorin and the Crystal Animals can't stand Diable's darkness KKPCALM36-Diable attacks.png|Diable attacks KKPCALM36-Macaron Parfait weakened by Diable's darkness.png|Macaron and Parfait are weakened by Diable's darkness KKPCALM36-Whip resists Diable's darkness.png|Whip resists Diable's darkness KKPCALM36-Whip shakes off Diable's darkness.png|Whip shakes off Diable's darkness KKPCALM36-The other Cures resist too.png|The other Cures resist too KKPCALM36-Diable caught by Whip.png|Diable is caught by Whip KKPCALM36-Chocolat gets her Creamer ready.png|Chocolat gets her Creamer ready KKPCALM36-Diable defeated.png|Diable is defeated KKPCALM36-Diable recovering again.png|Diable is recovering again KKPCALM36-Grave absorbs Diable into his car.png|Grave absorbs Diable into his car KKPCALM36-Ichika has a cold now.png|Ichika has a cold now KKPCALM36-Ichika doesn't have fever.png|Akira checks that Ichika doesn't have a fever KKPCALM36-Ichika overheating.png|Ichika is now overheating Wallpapers Wall kira 36 1 S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM36.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes